I can't fight this anymore, Lonnis
by SasukeU16
Summary: It was a big night at the bourbon, Dennis was cleaning up and counting the money, he hears people come in, it was his partner Lonny, Lonny leaves his friends going to Dennis. They drink and yeah. Lonnis, Lemon. Enjoy. if you like it, fave, follow, review if you would like thank you! no negativity please.
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night, big night in the Bourbon Club, Everything went well and now it was time to calm down and relax because it was over. Everyone was gone from the bourbon except for the owner of course, Dennis Dupree. He was counting the money putting it in the register and now he was writing checks for the workers who had worked hard that night.

He turned to hear wild shouting, party people walking into the Bourbon and his partner Lonny Barnett. His friends left him and he came waltzing over to the counter where Dennis went back to minding his own business.

"Great and busy night, Huh. Den." Lonny says leaning against the counter.

"Yeah. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your friends?" Dennis questions finishing up the last check.

"Nah, too annoying…Plus I came to see if you needed help cleaning up here." Lonny says.

"Nope. All done. Here might as well give you yours now since you're already here…" Dennis replies handing him his check for the night.

"Damn that's a lot…Enough to bail someone out of jail like my mom….Or to get a hooker, that's a lot…" Lonny says shocked as he put it in his pocket.

"I don't need to know." Dennis says as he starts walking off.

Lonny sighs sadly as he watches him go. "Hey Dennis."

"What?" He replies.

"Wanna have a drink?" Lonny questions as he jumps behind the bar.

"Why not." Dennis replies.

Soon enough Lonny was taking his shirt off and was laying on the counter, he put some Jell-O shot on his stomach, and Dennis just looked at him confused.

"It's all that's left…We need to call and restock but since nothing is open…we need to do that tomorrow…Eat it before it melts or whatever it does." Lonny says.

Dennis blushes slightly before walking over and sucking it up from his stomach, Lonny smiles and blushes before sitting up facing Dennis who was sitting in front of him on the stool.

"It was such a great night…I loved the bands, especially myself. " Lonny says.

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I knew I picked the right bands." Dennis says.

"You always do your best…your amazing like that." Lonny says giving a small cheeky smile.

Soon Lonny got the courage and pressed his lips against Dennis, Dennis's eyes went wide with shock but he kissed back getting into it. Lonny wrapped his arms around Dennis's neck pulling him closer, Dennis wrapped his arms around his waist.

Before things could get any further, Dennis pulls away getting up about to walk only for Lonny to stand up going after him asking him to wait.

Dennis turns to him, his blue eyes staring into Lonny's beady brown eyes. "I'm sorry about that…" Dennis says.

"No need to apologize…I'm the one who kissed you, Dennis listen…There's something you need to know…I've been in love with you for a very long time, Don't say anything…I want to spend some time with you tonight…we don't have to do anything…We can just talk."

"It makes me happy to hear you say that, I love you too." Dennis replies.

"Stop it, your fucking with me." Lonny says.

"I'm not…" Dennis answers.

"Prove it." Lonny says crossing his arms.

Dennis comes closer pulling him closer kissing him passionately, Lonny's eyes go wide but soon melt into the loving kiss.

Dennis pulls away. "I want to spend the night with you…I can't fight this anymore…"

Lonny blushes. "Me either…I can't fight this feeling anymore, I wanna be with you for as long as you'll let me."

Nothing else was said, Dennis picked up the rocker and carried him to the back room bedroom laying him on the red blanket bed getting on top of him kissing him once again but more passionately deepening it by sliding his tongue inside the rockers mouth, Lonny worked in by unbuttoning Dennis's shirt sliding it off his shoulder sending it somewhere in the room, his tongue explored along with Dennis's brushing against one another.

Both of their pants were starting to get really tight with the heated pressure in the room, Dennis pulled away and looked Lonny in the eyes a bit unsure.

"What's wrong, Den?" Lonny questions.

"I've never been with a guy…" Dennis says.

"I know…Just do what you would normally do with a woman except I don't have a vagina….you're doing great though." Lonny says.

"That's good to know…" Dennis replies as he kisses down Lonny's chest sending shivers up his spine.

Dennis reaches his nipples, he licks it playfully before taking the nub into his mouth nipping it before sucking on it making the rocker throw his head back and let out a low moan, Dennis takes the other nipple rolling it between his thumb and pointer finger making him moan out more.

Dennis moved his hand down going into his pants rubbing his growing erection threw the fabric making him moan out louder.

"G-God Dennis…I must say for someone who's never been with a guy before…You're doing really….u-Uh…Good…" Lonny moans out.

Dennis pulls away as well as removing his hand from his pants and returned to kissing down Lonny's stomach, he unbuttoned his black pants taking them off leaving him in his London flag boxers.

Lonny got up switching their positions, he unbuttoned Dennis's pants sliding them off along with his boxers leaving him naked. Dennis blushed at being the first one stripped. He grunted slightly as he felt pressure on his growing erection, he looked down to see Lonny down below his legs, he was blowing on his penis. He then takes it in one go sucking on it making Dennis moan. Lonny held Dennis's legs to make sure he didn't buck into him.

Lonny moved his head around and down and up on the grown erection, humming on it, he pulled away and licked up the length, blowing on it then licking the pre-cum. He then moved his mouth on it again sucking on it bobbing himself up and down, Dennis moaned putting his hands in Lonny's black hair, his head thrown back. Lonny stopped and moved up to Dennis kissing him again, he sat on him and grabbed his erected member and slid himself inside him, he moaned out at the intense pressure of it inside him but it felt great to him.

He moved himself on it, thrusting himself on it. Dennis moaned out as he felt the intense heat get to him, he thrusted his hips up to get a rhythm placed making Lonny moan out loud. Lonny placed his hands on Dennis's chest as he rode himself on it. Dennis soon moved Lonny off switching their positions so Lonny was laying on his back.

Dennis plunged inside him thrusting at a fast speed, hard as well making Lonny moan and grunt out at the pressure building at the pressure of his aching member, As Dennis moved inside him, Lonny grabbed his throbbing wanting member moving his hand up and down it stroking it along with Dennis's thrusts inside him.

Lonny moaned out Dennis's name as he pounded into him, hitting his prostate. "There! Do it again!"

Dennis answered his wish by thrusting into it again, harder and faster over and over, As Lonny stroked his penis faster his seed spilled on his hand and chest. Dennis came inside him, the two stay still panting looking into each other's eyes.

"I…I love you, Denny." Lonny says.

"I love you too, Lonny." Dennis replies pulling out lying next to him holding the rocker in his arms as the two fell asleep happy together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came so fast, Grunts came from the Bourbon room. It seemed Lonny and Dennis were waking up from their night. The two stood up so quick, the room spun.

"Ouch...My ass hurts..." Lonny whine, he stood their naked and free as if he didn't care if anyone walked into the room and saw him.

Dennis quickly dressed in his pants and his leopard print shirt, he looked over at Lonny. He didn't remember much from last night, all he knew is he had feelings for his partner. The two must have had sex.

"Dennis, Are you alright?" He asks as he slips on his black leather pants buttoning him, he was more happier because the pain in his ass was subsiding away.

"I'm fine, What happened last night?" Dennis asks feeling embarassed in asking. He felt like an ass for asking, he should have known. I mean they did wake up next to each other last night, and he knew seeing his partner naked gave him a boner but nevermind that... He needed to know from the dark haired man.

Lonny smiled slightly. "Last Night after a great night of a show, I came back from partying with my boys that i don't like much...You were doing boss man stuff and then we confessed we loved each other and then we had a banging time."

"Interesting..." Dennis replies as he scratches his head.

"We were wasted...If you want to take everything back, we can forget about it." Lonny says putting his shirt back on along with his suspenders.

Dennis walked over to Lonny and held his hands in his, he smiled a bit. "I don't want to take it back...I mean everything I said last night. I love you. After tonight, I can't fight it any longer..."

"Oh Dennis Dupree, You have made this British man a happy one!" Lonny shouts kissing the boss man passionately.

Dennis kissed back, His arms wrapping around the slender boys waist pulling him closer, He felt Lonny's tongue slide licking his bottom lip asking for entrance, Of course he gave it to him, Lonny's tongue invaded his tongue, their tongue circling each other, Lonny's tongue massaging Dennis's.

After awhile the two men pull away from each other and stare longingly into each other's eyes, Lonny coughs interrupting the long silence.

"S-So...Dennis, What are we going to do with our relationship?" Lonny questions.

"We are going to be together...But maybe we should keep it just our secret for a little bit, what do you think, Lonny?" Dennis replies.

"I think you're right, Plus It sounds hot." Lonny replies with a bright smile.

Dennis leans in, He kisses Lonny passionately, Lonny kisses his partner back with just as much passion. The two pull away as soon as they hear the doors cling open, Standing their was Drew and Sherrie.

"About time you get here, Drew get to work, I need you to take care of the bar and Sherrie...Do whatever you do here." Dennis replies hiding his blushing face from almost being caught, he starts to walk off to his office

"Yes make sure to take out the trash, Drew. Sherrie stay pretty." Lonny says as he follows leaving Drew and Sherrie to stare at each other confused.

The door closed and Dennis sat at his desk, Lonny sat on top of the desk looking down at him. Dennis pulled out some paperwork and began to work on it.

"Really?" Lonny starts.

"What, Lonny. Don't you have work to do, I mean you are my partner after all and you have responabilities." Dennis replies.

"Come on, We had a good night last night. The day after you want to go to work on paperwork, why not relax?" Lonny questions as he jumps off the desk leaning against it.

A few moments later, Lonny bent down and unbuttoned Dennis's panting catching him off gaurd, soon he ripped them off of him along with his underwear.

"L-Lonny what are you doing?" Dennis questions.

"Oh like you don't know, Dennis." Lonny says with a smile before stroking his member earning a small moan from.

"I-I need to get back to work." Dennis says.

"Fuck work. Actually...Go head...I'll entertain myself." Lonny replies before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it earning more moan from his lover. He pulled away. "Now Dennis...You might wanna keep it down."

"H-How in the fucking world can I do that when your man handling me with your mouth, Tell me Lonny dear." Dennis replies.

"So cute, Dennis." Lonny says stroking his member before kissing Dennis passionately.

Dennis kissed him back, he got of his chair and pushed the papers onto the floor and placed Lonny on the desk continuing to kiss him, He ripped his suspenders off and his hand wandered into Lonny's pants, glad he didn't wear underwear, he stroked his erected penis slowly, Lonny pulled away and hissed at the slow pace.

"Awe what's wrong, Lonny isn't getting his way?" Dennis questions before moving his hand out of his pants and removed them earning a blush from the British dark haired man.

Dennis lowered his head and licked the head of Lonny's aching member, before engulfing it sucking on it roughly, he fondled his balls before pulling it out of his mouth. He blowed on it teasingly.

"F-Fuck...Dennis." Lonny groaned, he pulled Dennis close kissing him again, Dennis happily kissed back.

Lost in their moment, they didn't hear the door open, They looked when they heard something drop to the floor, Standing there was Drew.

"I-I'm sorry...I should have knocked." Drew says shocked as he was about to turn away.

"Drew, My boy, speak your mind" Dennis speaks up as he puts his pants on.

"I just came to tell you that I was done with what you told me to do...As well you need to order more booze..." Drew says.

"Alright...Anything else?" Dennis asks.

"There's a-!" Sherrie exclaims as she runs into the room. She stopped seeing the situation.

Lonny finally got off the desk and puts his pants back on, He streched. "Sherrie, Sherrie. Calm down. It's not like you haven't seen naked people before...What's wrong, Girl?"

"One I just have to say you are adorable together and Two...Theirs some disturbance out on the stage..." Sherrie says.

"Oh god..." Lonny blurts out.

The room goes silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Lonny, Dennis, Drew and Sherrie made their way out to the stage, standing on the stage was none other than Stacee Jaxx.

"Mr. Jaxx, What are you doing up there, the show was last night, Did you get left behind and you can't find your way because you are blind?" Lonny questions.

"Shut it foreign man, I need..." Stacee says.

"How can I help you, Stacee?" Dennis questions.

"Cinderella...Must have...Princess...She's blonde...Cindy..." Stacee cries.

"Dude, Their isn't any Cindy's at this room...We banned them a long time ago. Why are you wearing sunglasses, we are inside you idiot." Lonny questions forgetting the subject.

Stacee growls before tossing his glasses out the window hitting some random person in the head with them. He looks around glaring, He then see the blonde haired girl standing there, he smiles happily.

"Cinderella!" Stacee shouts running down from the stage hugging Sherrie tightly.

"M-M-Mr. Jaxx. I-I'm not the Cinderella you're looking for." Sherrie says her hands raised in the air in shock.

"Don't reject me, Cindy. Please...I need you." He cries as his grip tighten on her waist.

Dennis and Lonny stood their watching the scene. "How long do you think it will take before Drew blows up, Den?"

"Who knows." Dennis replies.

"Right...Well I will make sure he doesn't kill the high strung rock star." Lonny replies.

Drew took a deep breath, not able to watch this scene anymore. Hewalked over tapping Mr. Jaxx on the shoulder.

"Dude, get off my girlfriend." Drew says as calmly as he could.

Stacee hisses, Drew raised his hand about to hit him only Lonny walked over hitting him in the head with a mic stand. He sat it back down.

"Testing, Testing. Penis, P-Penis." He says into the mic.

Before Stacee pasted out all he saw was a leopard print man, Dennis. Kissing the man who hit him, Lonny. "Dude, That's hot...Cinderella...I..."

"He's out." Lonny says.

"Yes...And he took Sherrie with him..." Drew says holding her in his arms.

"Oh man...The poor little little beauty still isn't over him...How many times can a girl faint over a rock star." Lonny whines walking over dragging Dennis along.

"Lonny, Wake her up, you're so close to her, you might as well call her your sister, man." Dennis says.

"Alright, Den, Den. Hmm...I know!" Lonny shouts walking over to the bar grabbing a pitch of cold water throwing it on her.

Sherrie instantly woke up, Drew held her close not caring about how wet they got. Lonny stood there with a smile plastered on his face. "Morning, Sister."

"W-What happened?" She asks.

"Mr. Drunk Jaxx made a commotion, he thought you were his Cinderella the one weird girl who came out of his dressing room in her bra and underwear. He hugged you and I knocked him out before Drew could hit him." Lonny answers.

"S-S-Stacee, H-Hugged me." Sherrie stutters ready to pass out again.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Baby girl. Stay here with us." Drew speaks.

"Oh Drew, I'm so sorry. I guess I'm not used to seeing rock stars everyday...Drew, I love you. Only you." Sherrie says feeling bad about fainting once again for the star.

"Don't worry babe, It's cool. I love you." Drew replies.

Dennis starts randomly clapping. "Blah, Blah, Blah. Cute, Cuddly, Get back to work."

"Awe Dennis, Let these little nuggets have a moment." Lonny whines.

"Alright, 5 minutes in the storage room. Lonny let's go back to my office, we have work to do." Dennis snaps before walking back to his office. Lonny blushes before heading to his room leaving the two lovebirds blushing.

Returning to the office, Dennis shut the door and instantly shoved Lonny against it kissing him, Lonny kissed him back wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him closer. The two pulled away and stripped each other of their clothing.

Their lips found each other again, Lonny pulled them to the ground, Dennis on top of him. Dennis's tongue invaded Lonny's mouth exploring it, his tongue swirling around Lonny's, Lonny's tongue joined the party.

Dennis pulled away and kissed down Lonny's chest, he nibbled at the skin before latching onto a nipple, his other hand tugged the other rolling it between his thumb and index finger earning light sweet moans from the British man. Dennis pulled away and kissed further down reaching Lonny's erect penis,

He stroked it lightly, circling the tip. He bent down licking the pre-cum, he stroked it faster before his lips wrapped around it, his head bobbing up and down sucking on it earning more and more gasping moans, Lonny grabbed and tugged on Dennis's hair. Dennis licked it like a lollipop sucking furiously.

"A-Ah...D-Denny...I-I...I can't take it...D-Damn...I'm going to..." Lonny moans out his eyes screwed shut.

Dennis removed his mouth from it, Lonny whimpered lightly, Dennis smirked and licked the tip, his hand moving up and down Lonny's shaft as he teased the tip. Lonny moaned sofly before cumming which Dennis took in.

"I-I love you...Dennis...That was amazing." Lonny says as he was panting.

"You really think i'm done?" Dennis questions as he spreads Lonny's legs apart positioning his member to his entrance.

"Of course not...Proceed." Lonny says with a smile on his face.

Dennis pushed himself inside him, Lonny clawed the black carpet and moaned out, Dennis didn't bother to wait, he thrusted inside him at a fast pace, Lonny wrapped his arms around Dennis's neck pulling him closer, Dennis's penis going further inside him, deeper and deeper as he pounded inside the British man. Dennis grabbed Lonny's leaking member stroking it along with his thrusted. He pounded harder inside him. Lonny came with a low moan, his head tilted back. His walls tighten. Dennis moaned as well and came as well.

Recovering, they lay next to each other in each other's arms, Lonny's head lay on Dennis's chest, his hand resting on it as well. Dennis kissed his head with a smile, before dozing off.

"I love you, Lonny."

"I love you so much, Dennis."


End file.
